Still love you or leave you?
by Gyuhyun35
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek mengenai kehidupan percintaan Chanyeol. Mampukah Chanyeol tetap setia pada Luhan -pacarnya- ketika seorang gadis menyerahkan tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma?


**Still love you or leave you?**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun**

 **Mainpair: Chanbaek, ChanLu, HunHan**

 **Rate: M**

 **Yaoi, GS**

 **Part 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Hanya cerita pendek mengenai kehidupan percintaan Chanyeol. Mampukah Chanyeol tetap setia pada Luhan –pacarnya- ketika seorang gadis menyerahkan tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma?**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **PWP! Ff ini berisikan 90% kegiatan ranjang. Bagi yang tidak suka bisa langsung klik back, dan untuk yang baca silahkan beri feedback dengan meninggalkan jejak pendapat, komentar, usulan, dan saran pada kotak review.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeoll hhh.. ahh.." Luhan mendesah pelan saat Chanyeol menyingkap bajunya dan menggaruk putingnya yang sudah menegang.

Bibir mereka kemudian saling berpagutan liar, sesekali Chanyeol maupun Luhan menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Sedangkan di bawah sana tangan Luhan sudah naik turun menggenggam kejantanan Chanyeol.

Keduanya bertelanjang bulat di ranjang kamar Chanyeol. Kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu akan pergumulan panas yang sering mereka lakukan.

Chanyeol adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat 4 jurusan teknik mesin, sedangkan Luhan kekasihnya adalah mahasiswa dengan tingkat yang sama tapi mengambil jurusan yang berbeda, yaitu jurusan musik. Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah ketika di parkiran kampus dimana saat itu mobil yang dikendarai oleh Luhan tiba-tiba macet, dan Chanyeol sebagai seseorang yang mengerti tentang mesin mencoba membantu. Mobil Luhan akhirnya dapat menyala kembali, mereka pun berkenalan, perkenalan itu berlanjut menjadi teman selama 4 bulan lalu Chanyeol mengutarakan cintanya, dan mereka resmi pacaran.

Kehidupan percintaan mereka sama seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Bermain bersama, berkencan, dan tentu saja bercinta. Well, Chanyeol memang mempunyai hormon seks yang agak berlebih sehingga cepat terangsang, apalagi jika disuguhi tubuh telanjang kekasihnya. Dan Luhan sendiri terima-terima saja, asalkan mereka menggunakan pengaman. Bahkan tidak jarang Luhan yang meminta duluan untuk digagahi Chanyeol.

.

.

"Ahhh Luu…hh.." Luhan terus menaik-turunkan tangannya pada kejantanan Chanyeol, mulai dari tempo lambat, sedang hingga cepat. Sesekali dia menjilat lubang kecil pada ujung penis kekasihnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah, apalagi saat ini mulut Luhan mulai mengulum penisnya. Oh shit. Mulut Luhan hangat sekali dan juga basah.

Luhan masih mengulum penis Chanyeol dengan tempo cepat, merasakan mulutnya terbuka lebar akibat penis Chanyeol yang semakin membesar. Urat-urat mulai bermunculan pada penis gemuk itu. Kepala Luhan terlihat naik turun di selangkangan Chanyeol, sementara di bawah sana, satu tangannya juga mengurut penis mungilnya dengan cepat.

Merasakan jika orgasme ingin melanda, Chanyeol segera menarik kepala Luhan dari penisnya. Luhan merengut tidak suka karena kegiatannya dihentikan secara sepihak.

"Aku tidak ingin mengeluarkannya di mulutmu sayang" Chanyeol mencoba memberikan penjelasan kemudian menarik tubuh Luhan ke atas ranjang –sebelumnya Luhan berjongkok dan Chanyeol duduk dipinggir ranjang- kemudian memberikan lumatan dan gigitan kecil pada puting mencuat milik Luhan.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjang kemudian membuka paha kekasihnya itu sehingga menampakan kejantanan Luhan yang menegak dan juga lubang berkerut berwarna merah muda yang terlihat sempit. Penis Chanyeol serasa bertambah gemuk dan panjang saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Aku akan memasukimu Lu.." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan kemudian mengaitkan kedua kaki mulus itu di pundaknya sedangkan tangan kanannya menuntun pelan-pelan penisnya untuk memasuki lubang berkerut Luhan.

"Aahhhh Chann hh.." Luhan merem melek keenakan saat urat-urat pada penis Chanyeol menggesek lubang analnya. Hal inilah yang membuatnya selalu ketagihan saat bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Penis Chanyeol yang gemuk, panjang, dan berurat selalu bisa membuatnya menjerit keenakan, apalagi jika Chanyeol sudah menumbuknya dengan keras seperti sekarang ini.

"Arrkkhh Chann!" tubuh Luhan terhentak hebat.

"Aakkhhh.. Luuhhh hh.."

"Ahhh lebih cepat Chan.. hhhh h.." Chanyeol semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya menumbuk lubang manis itu. Tangannya berpindah ke pinggang Luhan, menahan pinggang itu seraya mendorongnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan tumbukan kerasnya.

Luhan merasakan kepalanya pening. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan perasaan luar biasa, rasa enak yang berada pada lubangnya membuat Luhan ingin memejamkan mata. Tapi karena dia mempertahankan matanya tetap terbuka, hanya bagian putih yang terlihat dari kedua mata itu. Bola mata Luhan sampai memutar karna percintaan hebat yang dia rasakan.

Chanyeol tidak jauh berbeda. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dengan mata terpejam, sedangkan pinggulnya terus maju mundur dengan cepat. Salah satu tangannya naik ke atas, tepatnya ke arah dada Luhan kemudian memberi remasan pada dada itu. Chanyeol merasa jika dada Luhan semakin besar tiap harinya, ya walaupun tidak sebesar dada perempuan. Mungkin ini karena remasan dan lumatan yang dia lakukan setiap hari. 'Hmm sepertinya aku harus memberikan hisapan kuat setiap hari pada dada kesukaanku ini, siapa tahu dada Luhan akan bisa mengeluarkan susu' pikir Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol segera membalikkan tubuh Luhan saat dia merasa bosan dengan gaya bercinta sebelumnya. Kini Luhan menungging dengan Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya, tentu saja dengan kejantanan yang masih berada di dalam lubang Luhan. putaran badan yang dia lakukan tidak bisa membuat kejantanannya lepas dari lubang Luhan akibat panjangnya penis itu.

Chanyeol kemudian kembali menumbuk keras lubang Luhan membuat tubuh mungil itu terdorong-dorong ke depan. Tangan Chanyeol memegangi pinggang Luhan agar tidak terjatuh sementara tangan Luhan bertumpu diatas tangan Chanyeol. Keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhhh aahhh" Luhan mendesah dengan sangat keras seirama dengan tumbukan Chanyeol pada lubangnya. Tangan kanannya kini sedang mengurut-urut penisnya yang teranggurkan akibat Chanyeol yang lebih suka meremas dadanya. Dia merasa akan segera meledak, karena itu kocokan tangannya semakin cepat.

"Arrhhhhhhhh…" Sperma yang sangat banyak memuncrat dari penis mungil Luhan. kenikmatan orgasme melandanya. Di belakang sana Chanyeol tetap menggerakan penisnya dengan cepat, ingin juga merasakan orgasme luar biasa seperti Luhan. Chanyeol menahan pinggang Luhan agar tidak rebah, sedangkan kepala Luhan sendiri jatuh di ranjang, dia sudah sangat lelah. Chanyeol memelankan tempo tusukannya tapi gerakan itu segera berganti dengan tumbukan yang sangat keras.

Chanyeol kemudian merasakan bola matanya memutar. Dia memberikan dorongan keras dan segera mencabut penisnya yang menggembung dari lubang Luhan, kemudian mengarahkannya ke puting lelaki mungil dibawahnya. Seketika penis itu memuncratkan sperma yang sangat banyak. Meluber hingga mengotori seprai yang sebelumnya memang sudah kotor akibat tembakan sperma Luhan.

Chanyeol masih mengurut penisnya yang mulai melemas, mencoba mengeluarkan sisa sperma dari penis gemuk yang mulai tertidur itu. Kemudian dia berbaring disamping Luhan yang ternyata sudah tertidur akibat kelelahan. Chanyeol mencium sayang kening Luhan dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu, menutup kelopak matanya menyusul tidur Luhan.

.

Kring kring

Suara dering ponsel membuat Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, mata besar itu mengerjap-ngerjap kemudian dia mulai menengokkan kepalanya untuk mencari Luhan disaat dia merasakan ranjang yang ditidurinya sudah kosong hanya tersisa dirinya sendiri.

Klek

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa kau lapar?" Chanyeol memutar kepalanya ke arah samping kanan. Luhan hanya masih menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya terlihat segar dengan wangi yang menguar dari tubuh penuh kissmark tersebut.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol terdiam kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang sambil melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

Luhan membuka lemari dan memilih pakaian, kemudian membuka handuk yang menunjukkan tubuh telanjangnya dan memakai celana dalam terlebih dahulu dengan pantat yang agak menungging. Dia sudah akan memasang bajunya saat merasakan pelukan pada pinggangnya dan cubitan pada putingnya.

"Chan lepas.." Luhan mencoba melepaskan cubitan Chanyeol saat merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang besar mulai menusuk bagian lubangnya yang terhalang celana dalam.

Luhan berbalik kemudian meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh telanjang kekasih tiangnya itu.

"Aku harus segera pergi karena aku ada kelas, aku tidak mau dapat hukuman dari dosen killer itu Chan" Luhan memandang kekasihnya, memberikan pengertian saat merasakan kedua tangan nakal Chanyeol meremas pantatnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan meluangkan waktumu seharian hanya untukku?" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Luhan. Dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Luhan. Betapa manjanya kau Park.

"Iyaa, tapi jadwal kuliahku yang biasanya kosong harus terisi karena ada ujian mendadak Chan. Aku berjanji setelah itu aku akan segera kembali padamu" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya ingin protes, tapi kemudian menghembuskan nafas kesal melihat Luhan yang sepertinya akan tetap pergi.

"Baiklah baik.. tidak perlu melihatku dengan pandangan minta dicium seperti itu. Tapi berjanjilah jika jadwalmu sudah selesai, kau akan langsung pulang"

"Ayayay captain" Luhan melakukan posisi siap dan menekuk tangannya bersikap hormat membuat Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi merah itu.

"dan berjanjilah untuk tidak terlalu berdekatan dengan Sehun!" Chanyeol memberikan peringatan.

"Baik, baik sayang. Aku tidak akan berdekatan dengan Sehun.. Dan juga laki-laki lainnya" Luhan memotong Chanyeol yang akan berbicara lagi sehingga lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum dan mengelus-elus lembut pipinya.

"Baguslah. Aku tidak mau kau terlalu dekat dengan lelaki lain selain aku" Possesive Chanyeol.

"Sekarang berikan aku ciuman, ciuman yang panas untuk jadi energiku selama kau tidak ada" Luhan kemudian meraih bibir Chanyeol dan melumat bibir tebal lelaki itu. Chanyeol yang sedang dalam mode manja memang agak merepotkan.

Sikap possessive Chanyeol memang cukup beralasan. Luhan kekasihnya adalah lelaki yang cukup menyenangkan dan mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Wajahnya yang manis membuat orang lain khususnya para lelaki senang dan suka mengambil-ambil kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa Luhan tidak pernah menyadari hal tersebut. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol suka kesal.

Apalagi saat Luhan sedang bersama Sehun. Luhan memang sering berbincang bersama Sehun sambil menunggu Chanyeol yang keluar kelas lebih lambat. Sehun adalah teman sekelas Luhan yang mengambil mata kuliah yang sama –musik modern-, disaat mereka berbincang Sehun akan melihat bibir kekasihnya dengan pandangan seakan-akan ingin melumat bibir merah itu. Bahkan pernah suatu kali Chanyeol melihat Sehun mengusap-usap bibir Luhan yang terlihat membengkak dengan sensual.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan beradu mulut ketika sampai di rumah. Chanyeol dengan tuduhannya yang bilang kalau Luhan berselingkuh, dan Luhan dengan pembelaannya yang bilang jika dia dan Sehun hanya berteman dan Sehun mengusap bibirnya yang bengkak karena bertanya mengenai luka di bibirnya akibat sebelumnya tidak sengaja tergigit saat makan siang.

"Aku pergi Chan, jangan lupa makan siang. Makanannya sudah kubuat tadi, kau hanya tinggal memanaskannya saja" perkataan Luhan membuat lamunan Chanyeol tentang kekasihnya dan Sehun berhenti. Luhan mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas dan keluar dari kamar.

Suara perut yang keras seketika terdengar. Chanyeol melihat jam digital di atas meja.

"Ahh sudah siang ternyata, pantas saja aku kelaparan" Chanyeol kemudian mengambil celana boxernya dan keluar menuju dapur untuk makan. Kegiatan panas mereka sejak tadi pagi memang menguras begitu banyak energy.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kini sedang makan di depan tv yang sedang menayangkan persetubuhan antara dua gorilla pada channel NatGeo wild. Chanyeol baru akan lanjut menyendok makanannya ketika suara bel terdengar.

Chanyeol beranjak menuju pintu dan melihat siapa yang memencet bel melalui intercom. Tidak terlihat apapun. Chanyeol membuka pintu kemudian melongokkan kepalanya keluar, melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada siapapun. Aneh. Siapa yang memencet bel ya?

Chanyeol menutup pintu kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah untuk melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda. Baru beberapa suapan, bel kembali berbunyi. Telinga peri Chanyeol agak terangkat, mencoba untuk memperhatikan suara di sekitarnya, siapa tahu barusan ternyata dia salah dengar.

Ting tong

Tidak. Dia tidak salah dengar, itu memang bel apartemennya.

Chanyeol kembali menuju depan dan segera membuka pintu tanpa melihat intercom. Dan, tidak ada orang. Lagi. Chanyeol keluar dan melihat-lihat sekitaran pintu apartemennya, melihat kesana-kemari, takutnya dia hanya dikerjai oleh anak kecil yang mempermainkan belnya. Tapi tidak ada orang disini. Lagipula seingat Chanyeol dilantai ke 3 apartemennya ini tidak ada keluarga yang mempunyai anak kecil. Dia lumayan mengenal tetangga sekitar apartemennya. Apa mungkin bel apartemennya rusak ya?

'Sebaiknya setelah ini aku meminta petugas apartemen memperbaikinya' pikir Chanyeol, kemudian menutup pintu. Belum sempat dia meraih sendoknya bel di depan kembali berbunyi. Chanyeol menunggu sesaat berpikir untuk mengabaikan bunyi bel tersebut, namun setelah dentingan ke lima bunyi bel tidak terdengar lagi. Chanyeol pun melanjutkan kembali makannya.

Chanyeol mencuci peralatan makan bekasnya kemudian berniat kembali ke kamar. Sebaiknya dia tidur siang saja. Tadi malam dia begadang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, kemudian tadi pagi dia bercinta sangat lama. Dia capek.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian mulai menutup mata.

Ting tong

"Bel sialan!" Chanyeol bergegas keluar kamar, berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu dan kemudian membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Dia sangat kesal kali ini.

"To.. tolong a a aku.. hh.."

.

.

.

.

 **End/tbc?**

 **7/17/2018**

 **Note: Pair ada kemungkinan berubah, tergantung cerita. Di chapter ini Baekhyun belum muncul.**


End file.
